La mort nous rapprochera
by Usagi-ojo
Summary: La Guerre Ninja a éclaté. Et pourtant je ne me bat pas. Je veux rester à tes côtés. Reste avec moi, je t'en supplie ...


Hey tout le monde ! Voici un autre OS dans le fandom de Naruto ^^ J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

* * *

 **La mort nous rapprochera**

Je ne sens plus rien. Il y a un vide en moi. Ma vision si trouble, ne me permet que de voir des ombres floues qui se mêlent et se tuent. Je n'entends qu'un bruit lointain : celui du combat. Ce même combat qui t'a enlevé la vie. Tu es là sans vraiment y être. Ton corps a été délaissé par la vie. Toi qui voulais la paix. Toi qui voulais protéger les tiens. Tout ce que tu désirais, je l'ai détruit.

Pardonne-moi. Si tu es là, étendu sans vie, c'est par ma faute.

Je t'ai tué. Alors que je t'aimais tant. Tu étais la seule personne qui comptait pour moi. Tu étais tout, tu étais **mon** tout. Et maintenant, la pâleur de la Lune accentue ton teint devenu blafard, faisant ressortir tes moustaches. Tes cheveux si blonds me paraissent ternes. Tes yeux sont fermés.

Moi qui voulais voir une dernière fois ce bleu semblable à cet étang où je m'entraînais. Je pense que je ne le mérite pas, je ne t'ai jamais mérité. Que ce soit ton amour ou ton amitié car j'ai compris trop tard pourquoi tu as baissé ta garde. A la vallée de la fin, je ne voulais pas te tuer, je n'ai jamais pu. Pourquoi ne pas avoir évité mon chidori cette fois ? Pourquoi la mort t'a emporté à cette instant ? Pourquoi ? Ma vision se trouble.

Je crois que je pleure. Le ciel se couvre comme pour m'accompagner dans le deuil. La Lune a disparu. Il fait froid et il pleut beaucoup. Tu ne peux le sentir, je le sais bien mais je ne veux pas me confronter à cette réalité trop cruelle. Un éclair claque dans cette nuit qui me semble sans fin. Un autre éclair. Le ciel crépite mais le combat continu.

Quelque chose brille dans une poche de ta tenue si orange couverte de sang. Je tends les doigts pour m'en saisir . Mon geste s'arrête. Mes mains sont pleines de sang. **Ton** sang. Je réussi à prendre l'objet qui n'est autre que mon bandeau. Il a changé. Les multiples griffures y sont toujours mais la balafre qui rayait l'emblème de Konoha semble avoir disparue. Des larmes coulent sur mes joues et viennent s'écraser sur le bandeau. C'est risible. Toi qui étais haï par les villageois, tu les as toujours défendu. Alors que moi l'héritier du clan Uchiwa, je les ai trahi. Et maintenant Konoha est en train de se faire battre par le village d'Oto.

Pourquoi es-tu en paix ? Pourquoi ce sourire dans la mort ? Tant de questions que j'aimerai te poser. Des kunaïs et shurikens sifflent dans notre direction. C'est vrai, je suis un déserteur. Je l'avais presque oublié.

 _Et si je te rejoignais dans la mort ?_

Un kunaï vient de se planter dans mon bras droit. Je ne sens plus rien depuis que tu es tombé. C'est décidé, je te rejoins dans la mort. Mes mains tremblantes nouent mon bandeau. Je ne peux pas mourir sans réparer ce que j'ai détruis. Je ferme les yeux. Il ne me reste que peu de chakra mais cela suffira. L'armée d'Oto n'a pas beaucoup diminué alors autant aider le village si cher à **ton** cœur. Après, je pourrais te regarder en face. Un autre kunaï se plante dans le bas de mon dos. Mais qu'importe, je me redresse. J'ouvre mon œil gauche où le mangékyô sharingan vient d'apparaître.

L'œil gauche vise et l'œil droit détruit.

Mon unique œil se pose sur cette armée qui avance unie. J'ouvre mon œil droit et murmure : «Amaterastu». Le feux noir brûle et s'étend. Même avec cette pluie, il ne s'éteindra pas. Je n'ai plus de force et je ne vois que des ombres qui se perdent dans le néant. Je me sens tomber. Le sol est froid mais cela importe peu puisque tu es à mes côtés. Je tends ma main dans un dernier effort pour pendre la tienne.

Les ninjas qui nous envoyaient des kunaïs et des shurikens sont juste derrière. J'ai perdu beaucoup de sang et ne me fais pas d'illusion ; le kunaï dans mon dos m'empêchera de marcher. Mais qu'importe là où je veux aller, je n'en ai pas besoin. Je me sens partir. Je sais que je vais te rejoindre. Je sais que Konoha va gagner. Comme je sais que les villageois vont te pleurer. Au final, la Mort nous aura rapproché. Et je sais pourquoi tu souris dans la mort.

 **Mon** Naruto, je serais toujours à toi, foi d'Uchiwa.

* * *

Qu'en pensez vous ? ;)

Le Lapin


End file.
